Música Que Inspira Vol 2
by GeishaPax
Summary: Disclaimer: Estos fics participan en el reto de aniversario del grupo de Facebook Resident Evil: Behind the horror "Reto de aniversario: Música que inspira Vol. 2".
1. A las mujeres que amé

Resident Evil es de Capcom, el argumento es mío.

Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el reto de aniversario del grupo de Facebook Resident Evil: Behind the horror "Reto de aniversario: Música que inspira Vol. 2".

Agradezco la ayuda de Addie Redfield por darle el visto bueno a cada uno de los relatos y por sus observaciones.

Para los miembros de mi adorado foro, mis hermanas y amigos que he hecho en este paso que di al unirme.

En especial va para Light Of The Moon 12, quién me regaló el cd con el cover elegido. (Il Divo —A las mujeres que amé)

Narrado desde la perspectiva de Leon.

* * *

 **A las mujeres que amé**

 **Por GeishaPax**

Y me encontraba otra vez, desde la fría banca de madera oscura, rodeado de las personas importantes para ella. Yo solo podía sonreír y no era una sonrisa fingida, era de verdadera felicidad; yo sabía que si esto estaba pasando era por mis decisiones.

La primera vez fue con Ada Wong, después de tantos años de persecución y encuentros clandestinos, decidimos terminar el sueño. La razón: había alguien más en la vida de cada uno. Ella me había moldeado a su semejanza, yo era libre, no deseaba atarme a nadie. Pero no podía negar que Ada Wong era una de las primeras mujeres que amé con tal profundidad, con tal intensidad, que hubiera dado mi vida por ella las veces que hubiesen sido necesarias.

Ella se casó con algún agente, en la Polinesia francesa, yo solo me enteré gracias a las fotografías que obtuve gracias a algunos contactos.

Me imaginé en la playa, viendo a lo lejos la ceremonia desde una barca. Ella con el vestido blanco y la corona de flores rojas y naranjas que portaba en la fotografía.

No pretendí sentirme como aquel desconocido, no cuadraba en esa imagen.

 _A las mujeres que amé  
Que entraron en mi corazón  
Compuse una canción que les dedicaré  
A las mujeres que amé_

Hunnigan fue un amor fugaz, pero fue un amor intenso. Después de mucho tiempo de estar en un constante estira y afloja, me dio la oportunidad de salir con ella. Pero era algo más pasional que las otras relaciones que haya tenido. Era una mujer de nobles sentimientos y yo no podía arrebatarle esa parte, no con mi ritmo de vida. La dejé ir con mi antiguo amigo Ark Thompson, y fue la primera vez que estuve en una situación similar de forma presencial.

 _Aquellas que acaricié  
Que me entregaron lo mejor  
Siempre recordaré con todo mi amor  
A las mujeres que amé_

 _Yo soy tan libre como el viento_  
 _Siempre cambiando dirección_  
 _A veces quiero estarme quieto_  
 _Y el viento cambia mi emoción_

 _Con las mujeres que viví_  
 _Que hoy pertenecen a otro ser_  
 _Con gran admiración dedico esta canción_  
 _A las mujeres que amé_

Con Helena las cosas fueron diferentes: su juventud, su jovialidad y su forma de ver la vida. Una visión encantadora de una mujer muy joven con un viejo como yo, que me impregnaba de lo mejor de ella. De carácter fuerte, pero que en esos momentos de intimidad, me mostraba lo vulnerable y tierna que podía llegar a ser.

Me dolió dejarla, no les puedo mentir. Pero había algo que me pedía que yo no podía darle, y eso era algo formal, ella quería un compromiso. Tal vez estoy mal de la cabeza y necesito un tratamiento urgente, pero mi prioridad se volvió acabar con los puntos aislados de los seres que cambiaron mi vida y la jodieron, no podía ofrecer nada sano, menos un hogar.

 _A la que siempre estuvo ahí por mí  
Y que con éxtasis llenó  
Mis noches de amor, jamás se me olvidó  
Esa mujer a quien amé_

 _A las mujeres que amé_  
 _Que entraron en mi corazón_  
 _Compuse una canción que les dedicaré_  
 _A las mujeres que amé_

En esta parte, diré que soy un completo idiota. Un imbécil completo, no solo perdí a dos mujeres de golpe, sino que hice algo que si se enterase Chris Redfield, sería asesinado.

Jill Valentine, Claire Redfield y yo en una cama. Una ecuación muy extraña si hablamos que los tres nos pusimos la peor borrachera de la historia.

Y no fue algo que se planeara deliberadamente; éramos tres almas jodidas.

Jill aún sufría de secuelas de su tiempo cautiva en África, había cicatrices que ni la terapia podían curar, sabía lo que había hecho, estaba consciente y aunque fuese manipulada, deseaba con todo su ser que no pudiese recordar nada.

Claire había sido traicionada por su jefe, amigo y amante. No lo desconocía, tenía una especie de acuerdo con Neil Fisher, eran una especie de amigos con beneficios. Pero la recuperación y vida posterior fue dura para mi amiga.

En una recepción de la B.S.A.A. en donde no asistieron todos, terminamos en mi suite. Una botella más y empezamos a hablar sin tapujos, otra botella más y empezaron los coqueteos, otra botella más y empezaron los comentarios morbosos, y con la última botella, despertamos los tres en la cama sin ropa.

 _Yo soy tan libre como el viento  
Siempre cambiando dirección  
A veces quiero estarme quieto  
Y el viento cambia mi emoción_

Jill perdió toda especie de contacto conmigo, se avergonzó demasiado. Al menos el trato cordial, como colegas no se perdió, pero con Claire fue diferente, era como si el evento no hubiese existido.

Sabía de la mente abierta en relación a estos temas, pero nunca pensé que ella fuera capaz de realizar algo así, cosa que me agradó h asustó a la vez.

¿Realmente la conocía?

Las dudas me asaltaron durante bastante tiempo; pese a no vernos en meses, quería saber porque esa decisión. Fue hasta la boda de Jill con Josh Stone cuando pensé que resolvería todo, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Iba acompañada de un hombre que desconocía, un pelirrojo aproximadamente de la misma edad. Hombre que nunca había visto en mi vida, y ella estaba feliz del brazo de ese sujeto.

— _Es Steve Burnside, lo rescataron hace cinco meses en Singapur._

Esas fueron las palabras de Chris cuando notó mi mirada desviarse a la primera provocación. Supongo que pensaba que miraba con curiosidad al hombre.

Sabía de él, fue el otro sobreviviente de Rockford pero que no había tenido el mismo final en la Antártida.

El tipo no era mal parecido, un poco pálido, fuera de lo normal, tal vez como reacción a los experimentos de Albert Wesker. Tenía una apariencia, que si no fuera porque eran seres de la ficción, le recordarían a un vampiro.

Y en ese momento comprendí, que de todas las mujeres que amé, había una especial. A todas les tuve cariño, a todas las quise de forma particular, cada una de mis amantes me dieron una parte de ellas que era única; pero de todas, siempre había una que era especial, que me había dado más.

Y ahora estaba ahí, en esa banca de madera. A punto de ver a la última mujer, casarse con un completo desconocido para mi, pero que era el futuro compañero de vida de la mujer que siempre estuvo ahí para mi.

—No deberías perderla. — dijo Helena con picardía.

—Nunca lo fue. — respondí apático.

—Siempre ponías una barrera, pero ¿realmente quieres seguir así el resto de tu vida? — preguntó ahora con seriedad.

Esa era una buena pregunta, y me había afectado. Ya me había planteado el acabar con una vida que tenía un futuro incierto, estabilizarme, pero a veces la duda me hacía cambiar de opinión.

¿Claire sería la indicada para acabar con esto?

Tenía prácticamente el tiempo encima, era el momento de jugarme el destino, ¡esto cambiaría mi vida!

Me puse de pie y me alejé sin dar explicaciones a Helena, salí a la recepción de la capilla privada y caminé por el pasillo lateral, buscando la habitación que guardaba a la novia. En el pasillo me encontré a algunas damas arreglándose el cabello y revisando que todo estuviera en orden.

¡Tenía que apresurarme!

Encontré la habitación semi abierta con una reflexiva Claire, sentada en el taburete frente al tocador y observándose como pérdida.

—Eres a esa mujer a quien siempre amé.

La voz salió débil pero provocó un brinco en ella. Giró con confusión.

Definitivamente no era lo que ella esperaba en esos momentos por la mirada entre confusión y tristeza que me mostró en el espejo.

—Siempre hubo más. — la severidad de sus palabras hirieron mi corazón.

Al instante entendí que sí la había lastimado aunque no me dijera nada.

—Claire, no lo hagas…

El tiempo se volvió eterno, Claire parecía no querer responder, y yo, deseaba congelar ese momento para siempre aunque me diera una negativa. Se veía tan hermosa, delicada y etérea.

Las palabras no salían de su boca, era demasiada la emoción en ambos.

Pero lo entendimos todo.

 _A las mujeres que amé  
Que entraron en mi corazón._


	2. Si tú no vuelves

Resident Evil es de Capcom, el argumento es mío.

Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el reto de aniversario del grupo de Facebook Resident Evil: Behind the horror "Reto de aniversario: Música que inspira Vol. 2".

Agradezco la ayuda de Addie Redfield por darle el visto bueno a cada uno de los relatos y por sus observaciones.

Para los miembros de mi adorado foro, mis hermanas y amigos que he hecho en este paso que di al unirme.

En especial va para Pily~chan, hace tiempo cuando nos tomamos un café, quedé en hacer este experimento. (Miguel Bosé —Si tú no vuelves)

Narrado desde la perspectiva de Hunnigan.

* * *

 **Si tú no vuelves**

 **Por GeishaPax**

Llevaba días sin poder dormir, los recuerdos me perseguían al estar en esa cama, era la sensación más asfixiante que me podía envolver hasta la tortura. Me hacía falta.

Unos sicarios rusos estaban en la búsqueda de un cargamento de armas y se la habían llevado como rehén al ser una de las diseñadoras de un programa del gobierno para localización satelital. Por más que seguía su rastro, no daban con ella, cambiando de sistemas hasta usar el ya obsoleto Pearl.

 _Si tú no vuelves  
se secarán todos los mares  
y esperaré sin ti  
tapiada al fondo de algún recuerdo_

 _Si tú no vuelves_  
 _mi voluntad se hará pequeña_  
 _me quedaré aquí_  
 _junto a mi perro espiando horizontes_

Yerik Lébedev era un hombre peligroso y la DSO lo perseguía desde hace tiempo. Ya había pasado un mes y no sabía nada, ¿estaría bien?, la había buscado por medio del satélite y parecía que se le había tragado la tierra.

¿Seguiría viva?

El sentimiento de abandono me envolvió, otra vez la tristeza empezaba a hacerme estragos y espasmos que anunciaban mi nueva ola de lágrimas se hicieron presentes. Abracé mis piernas y me dejé caer en nuestro lecho.

 _Si tú no vuelves  
no quedarán más que desiertos  
y escucharé por si  
algún latido le queda a esta tierra  
que era tan serena  
cuando me querías  
había un perfume fresco  
que yo respiraba  
era tan bonita  
era así de grande  
y no tenía fin_

 _Y cada noche vendra una estrella_  
 _a hacerme compañía_  
 _que te cuente como estoy_  
 _y sepas lo que hay_

 _Dime amor, amor, amor_  
 _estoy aquí, ¿no ves?_  
 _si no vuelves no habrá vida_  
 _no se lo que haré_

No tenía fuerzas para ir a cambiarme, solo me desnudé y quedé en ropa interior.

Ya no podía más, la angustia me estaba matando y todos en la oficina lo notaron. Al grado de que el mismo Leon me mandó de vacaciones y me trajo hasta el departamento.

No sé cómo pasó, yo nunca había pensé que era esa clase de persona. No me definía como pansexual, pero creía en el amor igualitario.

Hasta que apareció en Tall Oaks…

 _si tu no vuelves  
ni habrá esperanza  
ni habrá nada  
caminaré sin ti  
con mi tristeza bebiendo lluvia  
que era tan serena  
cuando me querías  
había un perfume fresco  
que yo respiraba  
era tan bonita  
era así de grande  
y no tenía fin_

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos meses en los que prácticamente, me había dedicado a sobrevivir y a moverme por inercia. Me levantaba, me iba a la ducha, compraba un café y un pan de camino a la oficina, subía saludando con una sonrisa vacía a mis compañeros, llegaba a mi escritorio y empezaba a trabajar con ayuda del servicio de inteligencia de la nación.

Algunas veces Sherry Birkin llegaba con una ensalada o algo que fuera más nutritivo que lo que siempre llevaba, en otras ocasiones el mismo Leon iba de visita, ya no era miembro activo desde que se retiró tras la captura de Arias. Iba como un asesor.

Extrañaba su constante coqueteo y sarcasmo, su humor ácido y que me levantara la moral.

Un correo me hizo mirar mi pantalla nuevamente. Un vídeo había sido enviado.

Mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver a un grupo de rehenes: algunos agentes encubiertos, periodistas desaparecidos y… ella.

El tiempo se detuvo para mí, hasta que en algún punto reaccioné en el auto de Leon, en los asientos traseros mientras conversaba con Birkin.

—No te preocupes Ingrid, la traeremos de vuelta. — la voz de Sherry era extrañamente maternal.

Me llevaron de nueva cuenta a mi hogar y me dediqué a esperar. Toda la noche me quedé en el maldito sillón, sin moverme, con el miedo de no volver a verla. Los minutos y las horas transcurrían con una lentitud anormal, miraba la televisión, aunque realmente solo la tenía encendida para tener ruido en casa y no sentirme más sola.

—Helena… — susurré mientras estaba en la cocina intentando hacer un té.

 _Y cada noche vendra una estrella  
a hacerme compañía  
que te cuente como estoy  
y sepas lo que hay_

 _dime amor, amor, amor_  
 _estoy aquí, ¿no ves?_  
 _si no vuelves no habrá vida_  
 _no se lo que haré_

El ruido de la puerta llamó mi atención y me apresuré hasta llegar a la entrada. No me moví, solamente dos personas tenían llave de casa: Leon y ella.

Si aparecía él, era una mala señal, si ella cruzaba el umbral, todo se habría acabado.


	3. Nasty Naughty Boy

Resident Evil es de Capcom, el argumento es mío.

Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el reto de aniversario del grupo de Facebook Resident Evil: Behind the horror "Reto de aniversario: Música que inspira Vol. 2".

Agradezco la ayuda de Addie Redfield por darle el visto bueno a cada uno de los relatos y por sus observaciones.

Para los miembros de mi adorado foro, mis hermanas y amigos que he hecho en este paso que di al unirme.

Advertencia: Para las personas que conocieron esa historia, está basado en una anécdota propia. Si la quieren conocer, el resumen es que tuve un ejercicio en la escuela a puerta cerrada, todos pasamos frente al grupo y tengo secuelas. ( Marion Cotillard—Take It All)

(Christina Aguilera—Nasty Naughty Boy)

 **Nasty Naughty Boy**

 **Por GeishaPax**

No esperaba una llamada de esa índole, que la usarán de "espía" era algo nuevo para ella, en especial cuando su trabajo era en otra área. No dudó en aceptar al ver la confusión de Chris Redfield y su aturdimiento, ni la confusión de Barry, ni Jill intentando persuadirla. Era un deber para su nación.

Lo que no esperaba era que sus servicios fueran requeridos por su apariencia.

No se consideraba guapa, o la del mejor cuerpo, pero le alegraba no tener que ser la única conocida en esa situación. Algunas otras conocidas habían sido convocadas para la misma labor.

 _You want my love  
Take it all  
You want to watch it all come off  
Take it all  
Come on now  
Show me how  
You take it all_

Fueron convocadas en una sala de juntas directamente en la D.S.O., el lugar que menos deseaba visitar en esos momentos. Se moriría de la vergüenza si algún conocido la viera, algún conocido como Leon.

—¡Hola!

Una voz femenina la sacó de sus pensamientos. Rebecca Chambers estaba ahí, justo ese día.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó la mujer a la doctora Chambers.

—Supongo que lo mismo que tú…

—¿Quieres decir qué…?

—Sí, la doctora Chambers fue elegida ahora por su físico y no por su mérito en la ciencia. — soltó con un poco de ironía.

 _You want my glove  
Are you enthralled?  
You want to see it slip away and watch it fall  
Oh we know  
Its your show  
So take it all_

 _You want the movement to_  
 _See what the hips can do_  
 _Come watch the slinky girl_  
 _See how the pasties twirl_  
 _To make your bells all ring_  
 _Fulfilling everything you ever wanted_

Entraron casi enseguida dos personas que no conocían personalmente, Helena Harper e Ingrid Hunnigan. Y al saber los detalles ya con exactitud se sintieron muy extrañas, o al menos ella percibió que no era la única por la expresión de las presentes.

La misión era muy sencilla, un grupo de chicas se haría pasar por ilegales rusas que fueron llevadas a Norteamérica para llevarlas a prostíbulos o demás lugares similares.

Y serían asesoradas por nadie más y nadie menos que Leon Scott Kennedy.

 _So go ahead  
Take it all  
You want my soul  
Take it all  
Its time to leave  
If I'm to live  
Because I have no more  
There's nothing left to give_

 _I watch you rise_  
 _I watch you fall_  
 _While I am standing with my back against the wall_  
 _Now its your turn to finally learn_  
 _You had the world_  
 _You had your fling_  
 _You wanted more than everything_  
 _You got your wish_  
 _You got your prize_  
 _Now take it right between your thighs_  
 _You grabbed for everything my friend_  
 _But don't you see that in the end_  
 _There will be nothing left of me_

* * *

Cuando fue su turno de la entrevista individual. Leon la recibió con una sonrisa que nunca le había visto, podría decirse que era una sonrisa sombría, burlona y hasta de ¿deseo?

Tonterías.

Había sido citada con ropa de trabajo, ropa deportiva. Pensó que era buena idea llegar en shorts de licra y una playera de tirantes.

¡Qué equivocada estaba al elegir ese atuendo!

—Ya tengo bailarinas, ya tengo mujeres que van a meterse a jaulas, me faltan nudistas…

—Estás de broma Leon. — bramó furiosa.

—No, te vas a desnudar para atrapar a esos ucranianos.

—Yo no sé…

—Para eso estoy.

 _Come here, big boy_  
 _Ah, mm, yeah_

 _You've been a bad, bad boy_  
 _I'm gonna take my time, so enjoy_  
 _There's no need to feel no shame_  
 _Relax, and sip upon my champagne_  
 _'Cause I wanna give you a little taste_  
 _Of the sugar below my waist, you nasty boy_

Era mentira, ya lo había hecho antes pero había sido desastroso, en la universidad tuvo la experiencia más extraña y bizarra del universo estudiantil. Cuando estaba en la facultad de artes, se había equivocado en una materia y metió actuación, no pudo quitarla del horario, la cursó de todas formas.

Su maestra daba técnicas avanzadas y ella era una novata, así que un día fueron citados para hacer la rutina de striptease a puerta cerrada. Fue un fracaso, fue definida como demasiado ruda.

Ahora estaba casi veinte años después recordando que en esa época se sentía más femenina incluso que ahora, tal vez el uso de la moto le había afectado.

Volvió a la realidad, Leon le ofreció para ayudarse música de apoyo. Empezó a revisar la biblioteca musical del rubio.

—¿George Michael?, ¿es en serio?

—Se supone que son nudistas élite Claire, no te voy a poner frente a un tubo en tanga. Es un trabajo elegante.

La pelirroja se empezó a preocupar y a la vez, a tener curiosidad sobre los conocimientos de su amigo en el tema. Se imaginaba algunas aficiones pero no esperaba que ir a lugares de mujeres de élite o scorts caras encabezaran la lista de ocupaciones.

—He tenido misiones Claire, desde Graham, que involucraban infiltración.

La voz del agente parecía responder sus dudas. No muy convencida del todo eligió una canción y Leon le proporcionó el material de apoyo para estudiar en casa y verse pronto.

—Confía más en ti Claire, tienes bonito cuerpo, bonitas piernas, hasta los gays de tu oficina reconocen tu belleza.

La mujer se sonrojó de inmediato.

 _I'll give you some oh-la-la_  
 _Voulez vous coucher avec moi?_  
 _I got you breaking into a sweat_  
 _Got you hot, bothered, and wet_  
 _You nasty boy_

 _Nasty, naughty boy_

 _Oh baby, for all it's worth_  
 _I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind_  
 _Now, if you're ready, come and get me_  
 _I'll give you that hot, sweet, sexy loving (loving)_

* * *

No podía creerlo, Leon y su propio hermano estarían infiltrados en el mismo lugar. Todo era esencial para detener a un grupo de bioterroristas, algunas mujeres llevaban más tiempo trabajando en el obtener la información. Pero ella no estaba tan deseosa de ser vista por alguien que la conoció en pañales en poca ropa.

Afortunadamente había un poco de caracterización y tuvieron algunas lecciones del idioma para asegurar el éxito de la misión.

Apareció contoneándose por el lugar, pasando de largo por la barra en la que su hermano aparentaba estar muy entretenido hablando con otra mujer. Leon estaba en otra mesa bebiendo whisky sin prestar atención particular en nadie. Reconoció a Rebecca llevando algunas bebidas desde la barra en un diminuto vestido y cabello negro, le recordaba ligeramente a Moira pero con facciones más maduras.

 _Hush now, don't say a word_  
 _I'm gonna give you what you deserve_  
 _Now, you better give me a little taste_  
 _Put your icing on my cake_  
 _You nasty boy_

Su apariencia recordaba un poco anuncios gangster. Llevaba mini falda negra, medias negras, sin liguero por la comodidad del movimiento, tacones de veinte centímetros, camisa blanca, corbata bien anudada, saco y un sombrero que recogía su ahora negro cabello.

Llegó a un lado de Chris en la barra y pidió un vaso de vodka. Y tomó asiento.

—¿Estás lista?

—No, ya vi a las otras chicas y no me fue muy bien antes con la coreógrafa de "sexy dance".

—Es una mierda esto pero estoy dispuesta a tirar disparos en medio de los ojos, Jill también anda de respaldo en camerinos…

Sonrió débilmente mientras se bebió de golpe la bebida. Un hombre empezó a hablar demasiado rápido llevándola lejos de ahí.

Era la hora del maldito show.

 _Oh no, oh there I go again  
I need a spanking 'cause I've been bad  
So let my body do the talkin'  
I'll slip you that hot, sweet, sexy loving_

 _Oh, ha!_  
 _Come on, daddy!_  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh yeah_  
 _Oh yeah, oh, come on, sugar_

Se le olvidó todo lo que había practicado, todo lo que se había montado en la sala esas noches saliendo de la oficina y saltando en pijama. Nunca fue hábil en el baile pero se había esforzado demasiado como para olvidarse de todo.

Empezó a improvisar, aprovechó una silla que habían dejado, salió con un cigarrillo y caminó por el diminuto escenario, aplastándolo en el suelo para apagarlo. Empezó a continuar al compás de la música y se desabrochó el saco lentamente. La atención de varios sobre la pelirroja disfrazada aumentó. Claire sonrió al notar la molestia de su hermano, si supiera que a los 19 años tuvo una experiencia similar.

Se desabrochó la falda y la deslizó con suavidad al suelo, al final dejó que cayera sola y con un movimiento hábil, de pie, lanzó la pieza de ropa a un grupo de ancianos del rincón. Giró varias veces en la silla para quitarse el sombrero e igual lanzarlo pero ahora en dirección al ex policía de ojos azules y cabello rubio que no esperaba el cambio de rutina pero que se notaba sorprendido y hasta sonrojado.

Tres hombres sentados a un costado de la pista dijeron algo entre dientes que Claire pudo medio leer entre labios mientras empezaba a quitarse el saco. Ellos eran los objetivos, llevaban trajes costosos, sólo uno de ellos iba más discreto, seguramente era el jefe.

Se seguía contoneando y al tomar el cabello, hizo un movimiento con el cuello para dar una pista a su enfurecido hermano de quiénes eran parte del grupo terrorista. Giró dos veces el saco en el aire y fue a dar a la barra en dónde es cantinero lo guardó de inmediato con las cosas de las demás chicas. Claire comenzaba a agacharse sugestivamente mientras se iba aflojando la corbata.

 _I got you breaking into a sweat  
Got you hot, bothered, and wet  
You nasty boy_

 _Nasty, naughty boy_  
 _Naughty boy_

 _Oh baby, for all it's worth_  
 _I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind_  
 _Now that you're ready, give it to me_  
 _Just give me that hot, sweet, sexy loving_

Volvió a lanzar el accesorio a otro lado del lugar mientras buscaba más gente del mismo grupo, no vio a nadie. Seguramente estaban en las salas privadas, si es que había más.

Así debía sentirse la famosa Wong al trabajar encubierta.

—Jean, soy todo tuyo. — gritó un chico de no más de veinticinco años que se acercó al escenario.

Por un momento se había olvidado de su nombre falso hasta que sintió como intentó acariciarle la peluca.

—No creo que sea lo más sano niño, te llevo muchos años. — respondió con falso acento extranjero mientras empezaba a quitarse la camisa.

Chris casi se infarta al ver la sugestiva lencería negra ya en conjunto que llevaba su hermana. La mujer se dedicó un poco a jugar con la camisa antes de quitársela por completo y dejarla caer sutilmente en el grupo de rusos.

El hombre que señaló ella como el líder, sonrió complacido e hizo un gesto aprobatorio con los demás. Habían caído.

Se paseó bailando y moviéndose de forma sugerente antes de salir del lugar, y como una extraña cereza al pastel del destino, un tirante del sostén se bajó provocando euforia en algunos presentes.

Al desaparecer de la visión de todos, se fue corriendo al camerino improvisado cubriéndose, como si estuviera realmente desnuda, sin embargo, siendo realistas, prácticamente lo estaba: medias, tacones, culottes y un sostén semi transparente negro que no dejaba nada a la imaginación no podría describirse como sentirse vestida.

La puerta se abrió de golpe generando un grito ahogado de la activista.

Leon entró rápidamente cerrando la puerta en el camino. El lugar era el antiguo almacén, lleno de algunas cajas de víveres y cristalería. Apestaba a licor como para provocar un incendio.

El rubio no dejaba de observar a la confundida ojiazul.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Algo que no ensayé. — respondió aún con la preocupación marcada en la cara.

El agente se acercó a la motociclista con decisión a cada paso mientras la acorralaba contra la pared. Ella se hizo para atrás hasta que chocó con el muro de ladrillo y unas cajas de madera.

—Tu hermano está furioso…

—Lo sé.

—Está vigilando al trío de depravados.

—¿Estuvo mal lo que hice?

 _Now give me a little spanking_  
 _Oh, oh, is that all you've got?_  
 _Come on now, don't play with me_

 _Oh, give me that hot, sweet, nasty_  
 _Boy, don't you make me wait_  
 _Now you better give me a little taste_  
 _Put your icing on my cake_  
 _You nasty boy_

 _Mmm_

Leon le levantó el rostro con brusquedad y la besó con fiereza. Claire se quedó en shock por varios segundos mientras sentía las manos del ex policía tomándola por la cintura para acercarla más.

Besaba jodidamente bien el desgraciado, y estaba generando otro tipo de reacciones en ella, similares a las que sintió bajó su vientre del pantalón del rubio.

Se separó de golpe y la miró con la misma fuerza que hace unos momentos.

—Estuvo bastante bien, esos hombres te quieren ver en privado, actúa normal, ofreceles licor, hablarán de sus negocios frente a ti si no te inmutas de lo que hagan. Con suerte pensarán que estás lo suficientemente drogada como para entender.

La activista afirmó aún aturdida mientras buscaba una bata entre el bulto de ropa.

—Y Claire… — le habló Leon mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. —Promete que harás eso en privado para mí con el cabello natural.

La mujer sonrió divertida. Primero tendría que asegurarse de salir viva de esa sala privada.


End file.
